


Seven Nights to Yuletide

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Library Sex, Maid! OFC, Public Display of Affection, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Royal Family of Asgard, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Sex, everyone is in love with ofc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: Muiri (OFC) is Prince Thor’s favorite maid. She does her works well in house as well as in bed.One night before Yuletide, he finally realizes that she’s also everyone’s favorite.
Relationships: Basically everyone/ofc, Fandral (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Fandral/Loki/Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Seven Nights to Yuletide

阿斯加德没有所谓的冬天——如果说冬天就是寒冷、萧条与白雪皑皑的话。但众神的国度还是会进入有无尽夜晚的季节。人们生起炉火，杯中满上蜜酒，围坐长桌边上，在酒鬼的高声畅谈与吟游诗人的歌声之中，无数冒险故事便流传了下去。

冬至节之夜是最漫长的一晚，之后太阳之神会再一次庇佑苍生，人们便可以重新上路，冒险或者劳作。所以冬至节是重要的节日，其庆典长达半个月，现在人们正各司其职投身于准备之中。届时阿斯加德皇宫也将会对所有人开放，所有城中居民都能来参加皇家宴席。

暮蕊是皇宫中的一名使女。她长相和一般阿斯加德女人有些不同，面容少了几分凌厉英武，在众女神之间显得身板羸弱，不太起眼。

她做的差事说起来也简单，不过是“照顾王子殿下的起居”，事实上是个精细繁杂的活。王子殿下的喜好得样样谨记在心，要是他心血来潮想来点新鲜花样，她也得懂得应变包他满意。

要论舞刀射箭，暮蕊毫无天赋，好在她天生心细敏感，懂得变通，又乖巧可爱。她来宫里的时候也快成年了，但是长着一张稚气的脸，皮肤白白的，眼睛大大的，像只无害的小兔子。Lady Frigga一看她也喜欢得不得了，就送她去了闪电宫，安排在大儿子Thor身边。

索尔王子在外一副年轻气盛骁勇善战的样子，谁也不知道他私底下竟然依赖这位小使女到了一种奇怪的程度。这不他才和一帮人打猎回来，急匆匆地进了闪电宫大门，武器都来不及放下就到处抓人问暮蕊她人在哪儿。

暮蕊正在厨房里备茶，听说大王子回来了，赶紧把手弄干净，提起裙摆快步走向前厅。

她正穿过闪电宫的长廊，没有注意到那巨人般的石柱后有一双眼睛正盯着她。待她路过那石柱，有个高大的身影闪身出现，一搂她的腰就把她拖进了石柱后的阴影之中。

暮蕊感觉到自己落入了一个带着野外泥土与雄性荷尔蒙气息的怀抱之中。偷袭她的男人把她按在了墙上，低下头颅来亲吻她的嘴唇，手还不老实地滑下去隔着层层裙子布料揉捏起她的屁股。她只惊恐了一秒钟，便想起敢在闪电宫里这样乱来的，除了主人还能有谁？

“索尔殿下……”她别开头想逃脱出他的吻，对方却耍流氓似的干脆顺势往下吻起了她的耳垂和锁骨。女孩的身子特别敏感，这他是知道的，一下子就被挑逗得眼中起雾，只能无力地抓着他铠甲下的衣服布料，“不要……不要在这里……被看到的话怎么办呀……”

索尔轻笑了一声，忍不住捏了捏她红润的脸，“怕什么呢，这闪电宫里还有谁不知道？”

“您想沐浴更衣吗？”闪避不了的女孩只好转移了话题。

男人落了一个吻在她脸颊，愉快地说道：“也罢，不急这一时。”

浴池边上氤氲着水汽，暮蕊把莓果茶端了过来，然后自觉地帮主人更衣。索尔的铠甲又重又繁琐，他好心自己解开了一部分，把外面的重甲卸了下来。她替他脱里甲的时候，发现了一些不对劲。

皮质上衣的大约肋骨处有一处破洞，似乎被利器划破了。她摸着那处破损，担忧地抬起头看她的主人。索尔解释道：“不知道是谁的弓走偏了，没什么大碍。”

她脱去了他的衣服，露出了他健美的上身，那肌肉就像一座座小山坡一样，他的身体美而神圣，总让她不好意思直视。但是今天担心改过了一切，她看了他中箭的位置，的确表面有些擦伤。

“你受伤了呀。”

索尔不以为然：“这也能叫伤？你也知道一般武器伤不了我。”

这正是她害怕的地方。一般武器确实对他构不成威胁，但无论这是什么东西造成的，事实上就是穿透了他附了魔法的铠甲，伤了他神的躯体，这可不是一般武器能做到的，至少不会是平民去打猎所用的。

索尔脱掉了所有衣服，光着身子走入了浴池，坐在了台阶上，带着似有似无香气的温水没过了他胸口。

暮蕊为他倒了一杯热茶，他却使性子不肯喝，拍着水面问道：“有酒吗？”

“是Lady Frigga交代的，冬至节这几天要喝这个才好。”

“你下来陪我我就喝。”

暮蕊又羞又气，为什么大王子私底下会这样不讲道理！但是她无可奈何，他总能找到各种理由哄骗她上床。

“好吧。”她解开了衣服绑带，裙子从肩头滑下，落在了地上。她丰满雪白的身子就这样暴露在他的视线之中，看得出他很满意，因为她听了他的吩咐，裙子下面什么也不要穿。她抬脚从地上的衣服堆走出来，也踏入了池中。

“我下来了，你快喝呀。”

在女孩的催促之下，他拿起杯子将其中的茶以喝酒般的豪迈一饮而尽，然后把杯子随意一放，便要过来抱她。

暮蕊只觉得有根比池水要火热的坚硬抵在了她的小腹上。王子的长金发放了下来，被水浸湿，天蓝色的眼睛里满是情欲，表情却显得可怜兮兮。

他抓着她的手去摸自己火热的欲望，女孩被他教得很好，一下子就意会，握着茎身就开始上下撸动，他便靠在池壁上阖着眼享受她的服务。

随着她动作不断加快，他的喘息沉重了起来。他制止了她，捏了一下她的屁股，然后坐回到台阶上。暮蕊只觉得他与他挺立的阴茎都在看着自己，于是自觉地背对他，把臀部凑过去，握住它用它摩擦穴口，然后在慢慢推进身体里。

“乖女孩。”索尔抱着小小个的她，揉捏她同样不大的乳房，玩弄起了挺立起来的浅粉色乳尖。

暮蕊还是太急躁了一些，只顾着想快点满足主人，自己却没有做好准备，下身被撑得好难受，毫无快感可言。她咬着唇，把手伸到下面去，揉捻起花芯来，与此同时开始前后挪动小屁股，让主人的坚硬在自己柔软的花园中进出，一时间池水被搅得哗哗作响。

“不要胡来啊，小兔子。”索尔亲昵地呼唤她，他感受到了她甬道的生涩，于是抱住她的腰不让她乱动，从她身体里退了出来，“你不难受吗？”

“对不起，我太笨了。”她低着头，委屈兮兮的，就好像刚刚被批评了一样。

“不会的话还是交给我吧。”他让她下去，指导她撑在池边，一条腿放在台阶上，另一条腿踩在池底。这样一来她的花穴就毫无遮挡地展现在他面前，他熟练地刺入食指，很快就在拥挤的小径之中寻找到她的快乐之源，她马上在他手上高潮了一次，甜美的汁液流了他一掌，他反手抹在欲望的顶端，然后借着体液的润滑贯穿到了最深处。他一下下顶入最深处，让她发出受伤的小动物一样的呜呜的声音。该死的，她的身体有多美妙，她自己大概永远也没办法知道。

索尔第一次见到她，他就明白了母亲的用意。他在外面和平民、中庭女人甚至女巨人的荒唐事，到底还是让Odin和Frigga知道了。与其让儿子在九界中到处释放过于旺盛的性欲，不如让他在家就能玩得开心。

然而女孩浑然不知自己是被丢进狼窝里面做饲料的小兔子，一心勤勤恳恳地工作，眼里只有他一个人的喜怒哀乐。

索尔以前从来不知道想和一个女人做爱还得连哄带骗，但如果对象是他的小兔子，那他还挺乐意玩这样的游戏。

他第一次得手就体会到了她的特别之处。她看似弱不禁风，实质上她身体柔韧，很是敏感，恢复又极快，私密的那一处简直会让他疯狂。她有作为一个绝佳玩物的所有天生条件，可索尔并不是他那混蛋父亲，只付出精子而不动感情，他无论如何也做不到。

暮蕊默默地迎合着他，她以这个姿势趴着看不到他的脸，只能听见他一下下撞击自己臀瓣的啪啪声。她有些心不在焉，满脑子都是他衣服上的破损。有人要伤害她的主人。这个想法让她很害怕。她了解主人，他粗枝大叶不会在意细节，如果再三提醒他也许会招来他的反感，她不想做任何让他不高兴的事。

可是他明显已经不高兴了。他发现她根本没有认真，于是抱起了她，令她双脚离地，吓到她惊声尖叫。然后他继续在她身体里进出，一边走向卧室。俩人身上滴下的水在地上形成一条小河，通向了床的方向。

“要做很久吗？”小兔子抱着他的脖子，趴在他肩上，小声地问了一句。

“为什么这么问？”

“还有一些事没有忙完，冬至节要来了。”

索尔小心地把她放在床上，然后他这才发现她手臂上的肌肤有一块红肿，于是拉起她的手问道：“这是什么？”

“烫到了而已。”她试图把手收回来。

“你明天开始别去干活了。”

闪电宫的活本来就不缺她一个人干，只是她真的把Frigga交代的话当成使命，一心只想照顾好王子。

“为……为什么？”暮蕊一副要吓哭的样子，“求您不要惩罚我……昨天弄到的时候那么严重……您看我今天都快好了……”

“我不是要惩罚你——你昨天就受伤了？为什么不说？”他的小兔子总是默默忍受着，从来不知道喊疼。总和不同物种厮混的他一开始并不知道她的承受能力极限在哪，他也一向没轻没重的，直到有一次把她活活做得昏了过去，他才知道她不敢叫他停下。

“您知道我恢复得快，我马上就好了。”她跪坐在床上，主动去抱他，紧紧搂着他的上身，然后把脑袋靠在他胸口，“拜托您了，我的好殿下……”

不知道她是什么时候学会撒娇的，但是索尔很吃这套。他只觉浑身血液都流向了下身，大脑也一片空白。他把她按回床上，掰开她的双腿就把自己塞进去，一连串干了她好几百下，让她全身痉挛一般，把床单抓得乱七八糟，止不住翻白眼。

“殿下……”

“叫我名字！！”

“我……呜呜……我不可以……”

“让你叫你就叫……”

“不可以……直呼您的名字……”

在有些方面她真的固执得一点也不可爱。他已经在临界点，为了高潮他可是什么事都做得出来，他捧着她的小屁股继续抽插着，“我要射在你里面了——！”

“请您……射吧……啊……”

“你要给我生个继承人吗？给我生个孩子吧？！”

“不……不行……啊……众神之父知道了……会杀了我的……”

操。索尔脑海深处有个声音骂了一句。没有人会想在高潮之前听到自己父亲的名字。

他气得用手捂住了她的嘴，把注意力集中到她晃动的乳房上，然后才不高兴地射了出来。

男性射完精后普遍的反应是只想马上从这个世界上消失，索尔也不例外。他对抗着本能，躺下来将女孩拥入怀中，吻着她的额头和手心。

“陪我睡觉。”他说。

他总是这么说。

暮蕊又不傻。和主人上床可以，但是和他一起在床上待到太阳升起？这是女主人才能做的，她可不敢如此逾越。

无论他玩到多晚，她总掐大腿以免睡着，等他熟睡以后她再偷偷溜回房间清理自己。她心中有数，主人疼爱她是因为她懂事。她可不会因为主人在干她的时候说了几句喜欢她的话就产生什么非分之想。

正好她也睡不着。眼看主人睡过去了，她便蹑手蹑脚地下床，回到浴池边上，把一切收拾好，并带走了破损的上衣。

如果真的有人想对她的主人不利，她一定会调查出来的。并非只有像主人那样强壮才能保护重要的人，她也会用她的方式来保护他的。


End file.
